Gyah Moonwalker
((A.K.A. Gaia Moonwalker Onyxthorn)) ((Guardian of Winterspring :: Alliance Medic :: Shando )) <> Guardian :: Restoration As a Restoration Druid, currently deployed within the Alliance as a medic. She is also a Druid of the Wild and able to shift her form at will. She was once a fairly adept Dreamwalker. Those gifts have become rusty over time and lack of use. Her abilities did not extend to manipulating dreams of others. But she was able to observe and control some small aspects of the dream about her. Primarily though Gaia was raised and schooled by her father, a druid of the Grove and radical free thinker. He started instructing Gaia long before the Circle authorized female Thero'shan were permitted to learn the magics. Gaia was instructed much later on in life in Restorative magics centered in her foundations of Grove Druidism. Her father eventually did teach Gaia the importance of knowing how to defend one's self. So she took up the mantle of training as a Druid of the Wild as well. Gaia is not this all powerful druid. Merely lots of time and practice (lots and lots of practice) has contributed to a life full of the need and hunger to learn more about the one thing that tied her to her father more so than her mother. Over the thousands of years she learned these abilities. She even still struggles from time to time like many druids might. It is important to note that while Gaia has studied a wide variety of druidism. She knows her limitations and flaws through trial and error. She is open to teaching anyone who possesses the natural talent for Nature magics. For she feels it is up to this generation of Druids to help guide the younger or newer generations towards the Balance of all things. In this world of utter chaos Druids seek to bring about Balance to Nature. Gaia feels that should apply to all aspects of life. After her injuries she sustained during the battles in Northrend Gaia's abilities have been hindered greatly and she now focuses mainly on observing the dream if she enters it and her Restorative abilities while awake. * Important to note that her Dreamwalker abilities used to be rather powerful but now are less powerful and unpredictable on whether they are effective or not.** Currently on loan from the Cenarion Circle as a Field Medic (with knowledge in surgical first aid as well as her Druidic healing magics) to the Alliance. Timeline points of interest: -Born to a Highborne mother (Er'aria) and a Druid father (Kalidorn) before the exile of the Highborne. During the calm time between the War of the Ancients and the War of the Satyr. -Raised by her father but never took her coming of age tattoos as reverence to the mother she never really got to know. Though it is important to note that even if she had wanted to take on her tattoos as a rite of passage Gaia was raised an outcast by her druid father. -Socially outcast by the knowledge of what class of Night Elf her mother had been she had developed a liking to solitude. And eventually through her skills she overcame the stigmatism and becoming a strong Druid of the Cenarion Circle like her father before her. -When her mother began displaying rather unhealthy psychological issues and lost what it was to be a child of the stars (i.e. the Exile of the Highborne). Gaia's father, Kalidorn, brought his young Kaldorei daughter along with him deep into the woodlands of northern Kalimador. Leaving behind Nighthaven village for many centuries. Fearing that Gaia too would follow in her mother's footsteps and travel down the same path her mother had lost herself to, Kalidorn trained Gaia in Druidism during a time when females did not practice druidism openly if at all. -Gaia often found herself caring for her father's body as he slept. Her father, Kalidorn, who frequented the dream sleeping for long periods of time like most druids who entered for such long periods needed a protector and caretaker for his body. Gaia learned to care for those who slept and how to deal with those who were afflicted with or caused the Nightmare to occur. While Kalidorn slept Gaia became well attuned with the Emerald Dream herself studying her father's Dreamwalker abilities and mastering the basics while dabbling a bit with the upper level abilities. -Remained in Moonglade's protective forests during the Troll Wars, War of the Satyr and the War of the Shifting Sands. She was a warden for those who slept when she was awake. -Among the first generation of female Kaldorei that became followers of Cenarius. She took up the calling and became a Druid of the Wild. Her restoration talents were developed much later. -After her father's disappearance centuries ago Gaia began to trek beyond her grove and the forests to which it belonged near the outlying mountains of Moonglade. Though Gaia never ventured much further than the territories that belonged to the Kaldorei. -When she was not sleeping within the Dream she observed the Age of Mortals from the safety of Kalimador's northern forests. Never venturing any further south than Ashenvale until she was sent to help aid the Alliance forces during the Siege of Outlands. -After the tramatic experience at Wrath Gate. That for a time caused some memory loss. But over the years since she has regained most if not all her memories through various healers and healing techniques. -Was a medic in during the Arathi, Stonetalon and Shattrath Campaigns. Currently known to have worked with and continues to train new druids in Nighthaven, Moonglade. She has been known to have worked with Harvest Witches both after their exodus from Gilneas and more recent arrivals. Gaia has been known to take on students from time to time. **Gaia is now a Guardian of Winterspring. One of many other druids.** Gaia's Thero'shan: no current thero'shan though she does help from time to time instruct her past Thero'shan whenever they have need of her influence or input. Previous Thero'shan: Tara'leitha Mystleaf, Alderande Idlehop, Anqune Willowen Physical Description: Rounded face frames her features, with skin as pale as a ghost with a slight blush in her cheeks. Her lips darkest shade of a red rose. Her eyes glow with the radiance of a full moon. Thick, silvery tresses cascade down her back and chest. One might say they were the color of starlight. Her eyelashes are long and thick with an elegance all their own. Her skin appears remarkably scar free with one exception: a slivery pink and purple scar that cascades down from her right temple along her cheek bones and on down to her jaw line. This scar is usually covered by her silver hair. Her body has ample curves- a well rounded chest and child bearing hips to match. Her body fully toned with muscle, all fat seems (if she had any) to be stored in the wide hips and bosom. Personal Life: Birthplace: Nighthave, Moonglade. Current Residence: Starfall Village, Winterspring. Claims: Onyxthorn family through her mate. Family: Mother to: . Skyaria Onyxthorn (Oldest) - White hair golden eyes, pale skin.. Two Twin Daughters lost to time and War. (Or so it is believed) Tripplets: Boy: Kalrand, two girls: Evansae and Savanea Onyxthorn, silver eyes and dark green hair, pale skin. Zythorion (Boy infant): Golden eyes and blue green hair. Twin babes (male): Ceir'and and Ral'iander, Golden eyes and silver hair. Gaia Moonwalker's lineage: Min'da: Er'Aria Moonsong (Highborne left after the Sundering current whereabouts unknown.) An'da: Kalidorn Forestwalker (Of the first Generation of Druids taught by Stormrage and his followers alike, Died during the Troll Wars.) Marital Status: Life Mated to Zalgrand Onyxthorn. Artists and Artwork: (Listed in appearance order on page): Gyah's artwork: http://fallinghorsegallery.com/ http://fallinghorsegallery.deviantart.com/ https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fallinghorsegallery Art by NozDrawz/Fusspot: https://thefusspot.tumblr.com/ Additionally she recently went to the Tournament of ages and bought a Quel'dorei Plushie! http://toamoonguard.wikia.com/wiki/File:5136662ba14b772a53056bc4796e0a1f.png[[Category:Characters]] Category:Night Elf Category:Cenarion Council Category:Cenarion Circle Category:Druids Category:The Lion Ascending Category:The Hundred Glaives